Kingdom of Tunneria
The Kingdom of Tunneria was a despotic monarchy in Northern Sebrick and was founded in the year 995 by city of Colris and it's surrounding villages and ended in the year 1008. History Pre-Declaration of Union Before 995, Colris was the largest city in northern Tunera and many of the smaller villages in the region depended on Colris for resources and supplies from the Kaulen river. In 993, many of the villages were being attacked by a series of barbarians and looters that were well armed coming from south Tunera. In late December of 994, the local government of Colris decided to hold a collective summit between the heads of 13 surrounding villages and the King of Colris, Hanz Furst, along with several governors for Colris. By January 995, the Declaration of Union was signed between the 13 villages and Colris, creating the Kingdom of Tunneria, named after the Tunera region they were located in. Hanz Furst, the ruler of Colris was selected to be the new King. 995 Onward Heiner, the son of the current Colrissian King, was named ruler of Tunneria once he became 20 in January 1000 AD. When the United Federations of Kasland (Kazhokansk in Cascian) was discovered by Tunneria in early February of 1000, multiple diplomats were sent to Kasland, one prominent diplomat being Erich Döhl. Döhl soon reported back to Tunneria and expressed well opinions of Caboran. Once Heiner sent Döhl to present an offer for an alliance between Tunneria and Kasland, the Tsar of Kasland, Ivan Karbski I, accepted the offer. In July later that year, the official document was signed and translated to Cascian. Cascian Wars (1005-1008) The Cascian Wars were two wars that were fought mainly by Tunneria and Kasland, with multiple foreign kingdoms joining as well. These wars both lasted from 1005-1006 and 1008 respectively. First Cascian War The First Cascian War was fought when Heiner Furst declared war on the Kingdom of Kasland. The war started because the court of Kasland along with the monarch, Ivan Karbski I, continued to openly mock the Tunnerian throne. This came as a surprise to Kasland as they had an alliance treaty with Tunneria. No battles were fought and the war ended with 13 civilian casualties from a church being burnt and 0 military casualties. The reason of this is that during the war in late 1005, the Cascian Tsar was murdered and replaced by Leonard Kresnov, however the news had not gotten to Heiner yet and Erich Dohl was able to capture the Cascian town of Kypetsk. When Heiner got this news, he immediately sent a letter to Erich requesting him to return to Colris. A peace treaty was heavily pushed by Kasland and Heiner invited Leonard to personally settle the dispute. Leonard brought many goods and food from Kasland for Heiner to sample, however nothing was ever decided ultimately or formally. The war had not officially came to and end with no peace treaty however most nations chose to stay silent about the matter. Second Cascian War The Second Cascian War was started from relations between Kasland and Tunneria deteriorating. The main benefactor for this was from Tunnerians in Colris making jokes and poetry mocking Kasland for it's loss of the First Cascian War. Eventually relations got so tense in early 1008 that Kasland openly threatened to start a war and the king of the Kingdom of Liivi who had pushed to stay neutral in any conflicts had given Heiner proof that Kasland was planning for an attack on Tunneria. Afterwards it was revealed that Liivi would not stay neutral and side with Kasland in the war. Soon after, the Liivan army arrived in Colris and began to siege out the city. During this, Heiner was intending to betray Kasland alongside Liivi in Reval, Liivi's capital. But instead Heiner was captured in Reval. The rest of the events are too complicated to go into full depth here, but the war ended in Tunneria being defeated and the country being split with Colris being occupied by Kasland. Monarchs # Hanz Furst (995-1000) # Heiner Furst (1000-1008) __FORCETOC__